1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screen for image display apparatus that displays an image as image display light is projected thereon by an image display apparatus, a method for manufacturing such a screen for an image display apparatus, and an image display apparatus that projects and displays an image corresponding to image information on a screen.
This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-203179, filed on Jul. 11, 2002, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image display apparatus called “front projector” has been proposed as an image display apparatus that enable a user to easily enjoy a large-screen image.
As such an image display apparatus, there has been proposed an image display apparatus of a structure having three cathode ray tubes (CRT) that display R (red), G (green) and B (blue) components of an image, respectively, so that images displayed by these cathode ray tubes are superimposed via an R (red) filter, a G (green) filter and a B (blue) filter and projected on a screen from the front side. However, such a “three-CRT type” image display apparatus has a large-size and heavy structure and therefore is not much popularized for home application.
Recently, an image display apparatus of a “front projector” type using a liquid crystal display instead of cathode ray tubes has been proposed. In the case of this image display apparatus, the structure can be reduced in size and weight and its setting is easy. Therefore, this image display apparatus is expected to be popularized for home application.
In the “front projector”-type image display apparatus as described above, when peripheral light that is not related with image display becomes incident, there arises a problem that the contrast of a displayed image deteriorates, lowering the visibility of the image. Particularly in an environment where peripheral light is bright, image display with sufficient contrast cannot be performed.
In the conventional “front projector” type image display apparatus, an image is projected and displayed on a white screen. This screen not only reflects the light for performing display of the projected image but also reflects peripheral light. Therefore, in a light room, the contrast of the displayed image relatively deteriorates, lowering the visibility.
In the case of using such an image display apparatus, it is necessary to prepare the environment, for example, darken the room, in order to prevent peripheral light from becoming incident on the screen. However, it is difficult to darken a room at an ordinary home during the daytime. Even in the night, if the lighting is turned off to darken the room, things cannot be seen except for a displayed image. This causes inconvenience.